WO 2006/137648 discloses a device for analyzing patterns comprising a geomagnetic sensor, an acceleration sensor, and an angular velocity sensor for analyzing the patterns used during brushing. The device compares the amount of a user's effective motion with a target, and informs the user when the target has been reached.
One drawback with this known device is the costs involved in producing such a device. The price of the components needed to produce the device and also the space needed by the components are significant, making the device impractical.
Another drawback is that the device does not account for individual factors involved in brushing. Each individual person brushes their teeth using their own individual brushing patterns, head orientation toothbrush positions. The device of WO 2006/137648 requires everyone to conform to its standard and habits.
WO 2006/137648's corresponding application WO 2006/137661 discloses a system that includes a lifetime periodic toothbrushing method database server that toothbrushing method related data, an analysis part that analyzes tooth brushing patterns, and a personal feedback data generation part, which generates feedback data in response to the analyzed toothbrush pattern. This system, only determines whether dental treatment is needed or not based on a comparison with an ideal toothbrushing pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,068, discloses use of either a multi-axis accelerometer with a strain gage or a three-dimensional force sensor for monitoring brushing.